1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for displaying the string tension of a racquet and in one embodiment for acting as a vibration dampener and more particularly relates to a device and method of use that has code indicia thereon to indicate the original string tension of the racquet.
2. History of the Prior Art
Racquets are utilized in many sports such as tennis, badminton, squash, racquet ball and the like and for serious players it is desirable to preserve the information as to the original string tension of a racquet. This information is important to players who may own many racquets and choose the racquet having a particular string tension for any given game based on such factors as weather and court conditions as well as other playing conditions.
It is also well known in the prior art to have devices which fit between the strings of the string bed for vibration dampening. These devices can have advertising on them. An example of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,007 to Boschian which is typical of the prior art wherein a circular or slightly oblong disk-like device made of an elastic material having grooves on the sides thereof is inserted within an opening formed by the longitudinal and transverse strings such that it is maintained in place by its engagement to the strings. Such devices can have weights therein to act as a vibrating element to aid in the cancellation of vibrations in the racquet. Other vibration-dampening devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,411 to Bianchi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,324 to Nashif et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,409 to Kimoto; U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,545 to Nashif et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,143 to Hillock. Typical of these vibration dampeners is that they attach on a generally unused area on the strings near the throat grommet of the racquet.
Also well known in the prior art is the fact that the original string tension of a racquet can be printed on a label and attached to racquet. There are limitations as to where such stickers can be placed on a racquet; and some racquets, such as badminton, squash and some racquet ball racquets, have frames that are too narrow to receive attachable labels.
Many players seek ideal racquet string tension in their racquets, and achieving an ideal string tension can often be a long and complicated process based on a fine tuning method. The process can consist of a lot of trial and error and requires substantial experience. Each player starts off stringing his racquet within a “recommended tension” range provided for each racquet by the manufacturer. For example, the common range for tennis racquets is 55-65 lb. of tension; for badminton racquets, 20-25 lb. of tension; for squash racquets, 25-30 lb. of tension; and for racquet ball racquets, 30-35 lb. of tension. Tennis racquets potentially can be strung at tension ranges from a low of 40 lb. of tension to a high of 80 lb. of tension. However, string tension is altered by many factors such as heat, cold and humidity. For example, a tennis racquet that is strung at 65 lb. of tension which is left inside a car on a hot summer day will have its tension lowered by several pounds. Most serious players have multiple racquets and have their string tension set within a limited range. For example, a tennis player may choose to string one of his racquets at 62 lb. of tension, another at 64 lb. of tension, and yet another at 66 lb. of tension, such range of string tensions allows the tennis player to choose a racquet having an appropriate string tension depending on his style of play, court conditions, and/or weather conditions for a given day.